In information technology (IT) environments, large quantities of data object items are often presented on a screen of a computer to be accessed or selected by a user by interaction with the computer through a graphical user interface (GUI) device connected to the computer. However, it can be very difficult for the user to rapidly and easily identify the desired data object item on the screen. In a situation where the number or size of data object items to be “scanned” for a specific data object item by the user exceeds the space on the screen or the window/ portion of the screen where the data object items are presented to the user, it is known to provide a scrolling function which allows for a linear (item by item) rolling up or down, or for a section-wise or page-wise rolling up or down. In other words, the user navigates up or down (or to either side in a horizontal orientation) through individual data object items of the data object in predetermined, fixed increments or steps. For long lists, such a serial browsing, this can be tedious and not very efficient.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a technical environment which allows for improved information management. More specifically, there is a need for appropriately configured network components like computer workstations and methods for controlling such network components which allow for a fast, efficient and user friendly identifying and accessing of data object items of the above-mentioned kinds.